


a pause, a road, the taste of grave in the mouth

by Anonymous



Series: i want to tell you this story without having to be in it. [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Also why does TommyInnit always correct to tommyinnit in the character tags, Alternate Ending to Wilbur’s Finale, Blood, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Drugs, Mentions of War, Sort Of, The Festival, Villain Wilbur Soot, honestly out of context most events of the smp sound much worse then they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is how it starts: Tommy is bored, Tommy is young, and Tommy has something very valuable.
Series: i want to tell you this story without having to be in it. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971841
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	a pause, a road, the taste of grave in the mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Torn-Up Road by Richard Siken.
> 
> No shipping, y’all know the drill.

i.

This is how it starts: Tommy is bored, Tommy is young, and Tommy has something very valuable.

Tommy gets bored, after the end of SMP Earth. There’s not much to do on a world all by yourself, and so he goes and finds a new server. He goes with the Dream SMP, a server with multiple people Tommy already knows.

He’s the youngest. They treat him like a kid.

Tommy is used to this. He’s learned how to use it to his advantage, sometimes. He doesn’t let it bother him. He works at his home, his sewers, his discs.

He learns very quickly the discs aren’t just valuable to him. And on the Dream SMP, valuable things don’t often fall into the hands of anyone but Dream’s inner circle. 

Dream doesn’t like it.

Dream is smart. Tommy knows this. Tommy is young and has something important. Dream knows this.

Against all odds, Tommy outsmarts Dream.

The war ends. It also sets a pattern of violence for the server.

ii.

This is how he thinks it goes: Tommy has friends, Tommy fits the bill _just right_ , and Tommy has the loyalty and determination to do it.

The truth of it is Wilbur hadn’t been quite so lost then. He reaches out because Tommy’s his friend, his brother, and he thinks Tommy would have fun with it. Wilbur, to the surprise of no one, does not set out immediately wanting to create a new country.

It still happens.

They gain allies and they all start to think _maybe we can do this_. Eret’s betrayal buries that six feet under for everyone except Tommy. (Tommy is very good at a thing called _hope_.)

Tommy makes a last ditch deal, to work, to give them time, to just stop it all. It doesn’t work. 

But Tommy is ~~_bored young hopeful a winner_~~ smart. He wins another war.

iii.

This is how it ends: Tommy is bloody, Tommy has seen far too much to be sixteen, and Tommy has something very valuable.

He loses the discs, he gets them back, he trades them for independence. No one really thinks about this. (Tubbo had, but Tubbo was always the exception.)

He gains a home and Dream tries to take it. Tommy fights. It’s not because he’s got no love for Dream (though he doesn’t), or because he really wants to sell drugs that badly. 

Tommy fights because his friends are there and therefore its home, which is a valuable thing. (Another thing no one really thinks about: Tommy was the one who had won the war.)

Wilbur decides to have an election ( _power comes from the people, Tommy_ ) and they lose. Wilbur, really, loses.

Tommy fights now too, because he wants to go home. He thinks its a good sign when Wilbur starts to actually hope again.

He should have known the moment Wilbur broke his own rule and started using weapons.

~~_This is how it ends: Wilbur is bloody and so is Tommy and neither of them are sure who’s blood it is anymore. Wilbur stands on a stage, looking the part of the villain he thought he was fated to become. Tommy stands opposite, the last thing between his friends and a monster._ ~~

~~_It’s everything and nothing like before._ ~~


End file.
